Red Solo Cup
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: When you hurt the one you love, there may be some repercussions. McRiley fluff xx


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

"Babe, are you ready yet?" Kevin asked from across the hall. We were going to my friend's house for a party.

"Ready to go." I announced walking out of the bedroom wearing a tight blood red, knee-length dress with a pair of leopard heels.

Kevin stood there for a couple minutes when snapped out of it, "Wow.." was all he could muster up. "You..you look great." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Kevin." I blushed as I followed him to the door and out to his car. I got into the car and he began driving to our destination

"Ambs, Can we please not stay super late?" He begged, "I have to film tomorrow morning and you have to hit the studio. We need our rest." He explained.

"Of course baby. How about we leave around 11 o' clock?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." He said parking his car outside of the house.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Please don't leave my side. I don't know anyone here." He pleaded.

I giggled at how cute he was, "Of course I'll stay by your side Kevin." I assured him.

"Thanks babe" he mumbled. We both got out of the car after sharing a quick peck on the lips.

"GUYSSS!" I heard my friend scream running towards the two of us.

"Hey babe! What's up?" I asked before being attacked by her hug.

"Oh nothing much. Hi Kevin!" She said giving him a quick hug.

"Hey. How are you?" Kevin asked like the gentleman he was.

"Oh I'm wonderful! How are you guys?" She said enthusiastically.

"We're great." We said in unison getting a laugh out of all three of us.

"Well come on inside!" she said motioning towards the door. We all went inside and I said hi to a couple other friends, introducing Kevin to each one. As the night went on I had a little bit to drink.

I wasn't drunk, but I definitely wasn't sober. I went up to Kevin who hadn't drunken all night and said, "Hey, hey babe! Have some drinks!"

He laughed clearly amused by my state of tipsiness. "No thanks, I'm okay." He declined politely.

"No Kevin, have some drinks! It's fun!" I said trying to convince him to drink.

"No babe, I'm having fun without drinking." He declined again.

"COME ON KEVIN! Don't you ever have fun?" I asked.

"I don't need to drink to have fun!" He raised his voice clearly getting irritated.

"BOO! KEVIN DOESN'T HAVE FUN!" I screamed jokingly.

"MY GOD AMBER! You can be really annoying sometimes! You know that?!" He yelled and stormed out of the house and to his car. I sobered up a bit and followed him to the car but he was already driving away when I reached the car.

"OH GEE THANKS KEVIN!" I screamed at the receding form of his car. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath as I called the taxi company. I said goodbye to all my friends and got into the taxi when it got there.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I got out of the taxi and paid the driver. Now you had to face Kevin.

I walked into the house and he was just sitting there watching TV. I slowly walked into the den, but he paid no attention to me. "Baby?" I said meekly but he did not respond. "Kevin please…" I said walking closer to him, still no reply. "Kevin, I'm sorry…" I started but he cut me off.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T DRINK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" He bellowed.

"KEVIN, I SAID I'M SORRY!" I screamed back.

"SORRY!? YOU EMBARRASSED ME AND YOURSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" He yelled.

I could feel my eyes about to burst with tears but I held them back and said, "Fine Kevin." Then I turned on my heels and proceeded to walk over to the bedroom. I slammed the door and locked it before crawling into bed and crying myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone banging extremely loud on the door. I looked over to the clock to see that it was 3 o' clock in the morning. I lazily got up and open the once locked door to find Kevin standing there. I immediately tried to re-close the door on him but he dashed into the room before I could. That's when I noticed his eyes were all puffy and red.

"Baby…" He whispered.

He didn't have to say anything more before I raced into his arms, embracing him in a longing hug.

"I'm….so sorry that I yelled at you. I feel terrible." He whispered into my ear as we embraced. I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"No, I'm the terrible one. I should have never tried to force you to drink." I apologized.

"I love you. I never want to make you cry ever again." He whispered, starting to choke up.

"I love you too Kevin. I hate to see you sad." I whispered back. "Now how about we go to bed?" I asked leading him towards the bed.

"Sounds wonderful to me, gorgeous." He replied, slipping underneath the covers with me.

"I love you." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep in Kevin's arms.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
